epicmickeyfandomcom-20200223-history
Phantom Blot
:This article is about the original black-clad Toon who was supposed to appear in the game but was removed. For other uses of the word "Phantom Blot", see Phantom Blot (Disambiguation). The original Phantom Blot is a hooded criminal mastermind with an ink blot as his calling card. The archenemy of detective Mickey Mouse in Mouseton, he first appeared in 1939 in the comic strip serial Mickey Outwits the Phantom Blot. The character served as the main inspiration for the Blot in the game, though they are actually very different characters. For a long time during the game's development, its Blot was still referred to as "Phantom Blot", and there were also talks of the comics' Phantom Blot having a cameo in Mean Street Jail as a reference to the Blot's origins. In the 2019 crossover comic story The Blot and the Blob, the comics' Phantom Blot met the Epic Mickey Blot after messing with an artifact that opens gateways to alternate dimensions. Behind the Scenes Before they settled for the current, demon-like appearance of the Shadow Blot, this "Phantom Blot" went through many designs, of which three were reminescent of the original hooded Phantom Blot: *A hooded guy with devil wings that resemble the wraiths from Lord of the Rings. *A hooded creep with 3 appearances, due to the idea of the existence of Scrapper Mickey, Wastelander Mickey, & Hero Mickey. *A levitating, scheming figure reminiscent of Queen Grimhilde's hag form in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. Later, once the Shadow Blot became a character of its own, the original Phantom Blot was supposed to be used separately as either of the following: *An enemy who would start out as a weird blob, & then later transform into a monster. *A hooded guy with devil wings that resemble the wraiths from Lord of the Rings. *A hooded creep with 3 appearances, due to the idea of the existence of Scrapper Mickey, Wastelander Mickey, & Hero Mickey. *The thief in Mean Street *The guy who would challenge Mickey to races around various levels in the game until he was replaced by Gilda. *A boss, possibly in Mean Street to mark the completion of 50% of the game's story *A cameo appearance in a jail cell in City Hall, supposedly complaining how he had been thrown in jail for being accused of working for the Blot. *A normal citizen. *A reformed villain working against the Shadow Blot. *The thief in Horace's quests until he was replaced by many other characters. Trivia *He is not to be confused with the dark cloaked figure in a Behind the Scenes video, as that would be the Mad Doctor in his "raincoat" from his original short film appearance. *The idea of adding the Phantom Blot was probably scrapped because it would be hard for the player to keep track of which Blot the characters were talking about. However, the Phantom Blot being in Wasteland wouldn't make much sense, as he is actually still a recurring character in the Mickey Mouse comics and by no means forgotten. *The Phantom Blot had also made an appearance in the House of Mouse episode, "Where's Minnie?" as well as an episode of DuckTales, "All Ducks on Deck". When the Phantom Blot made his debut in the rebooted universe of DuckTales 2017, the series' version of him was shown to possess glowing green eyes, a reference to the Epic Mickey blot. Gallery Phantom Blot fallen angel.36.jpg|This concept art for the Shadow Blot (at point where it was still called the Phantom Blot) is reminiscent of the original Phantom Blot. Epic Mickey Creepy Hooded Figures.png|A hooded creep with 3 looks that are probably based on the idea of the 3 Mickeys. Phantom blot .jpg|Yet another concept art of the Blot as the Phantom Blot. Here, his cloak resembles that of the Evil Queen's hag form. Phantom_Blot_meets_Shadow_Blot.png|The comics' Phantom Blot meets the Epic Mickey blot in The Blot and the Blob. External links *The Phantom Blot on Disney Wiki Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Scrapped Content Category:Toons Category:Reformed villains Category:Blotlings Category:Enemies